Over You
by KristinaDelRossiCullen
Summary: After suffering a devastating breakup with Hogwarts biggest bigot, Amos Diggory, Lily finds herself heart broken. But then the one boy she'd always considered a nuisance comes along, and flips her world upside down. Over You by Chris Daughtry.T for safety


"Amos! Amos, please, wait! AMOS!" Lily Evans ran after her boyfriend, tears streaming down her face, her beautiful crimson hair damp from the rain.

Amos Diggory spun. "Oh, Lils didn't see you there." He said nonchalantly. "Whassa matter gorgeous?"

He asked, trying hard to hide his eye roll, and failing dismally.

"I saw you with her. That slut, Delia." She vibrated with anger.

He raised his eyebrows. "And? The problem is...?" He yawned, looking up at the stormy sky, which was drizzling rain.

Her jaw dropped, and her bright green eyes flashed dangerously. "_The problem is _that you're my boyfriend! Amos, we're _dating_! And I saw you snogging in an empty corridor!"

He draped an arm casually over her shoulder. She twisted uncomfortably as he grinned. "Look, darling, you're cute. You're sweet. But I can't be tied down anymore. Know what I'm saying? Sorry, babe, but we're done. Want to have break up--?"

But he was interrupted as her fist connected with his big, conceited face. "I HATE YOU!"

She took off, ignoring his cries of, "Lils! LILS!" She was heartbroken. She'd loved Amos Diggory.

Tears poured down her face as she kept sprinting, with no clue where she was headed. She got all the way from the Courtyard to the Quidditch Pitch, when, clutching her side, gasping for air, she collapsed in the middle of the pitch.

She lay on the rain and dew soaked grass, sobbing, letting the rain pour down on her.

_**Now that it's all said and done**_

_**I can't believe you were the one**_

_**To build me up and tear me down**_

_**Like an old abandoned house**_

Suddenly, as she shook on the ground, she felt someone gingerly, so gently, touch her shoulder. She looked up, and her eyes met a pair of deep, warm and concerned hazel ones.

"Lily? Are you all right?" The deep voice of James Potter met her on the ground, and she choked on a sob.

"I'm fine! I do this every night, Potter. Just leave me the Hell alone!" She shivered, her soaked clothes hanging on her curvy frame.

He lifted her gently into a sitting position, and tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Lily, please, I'm trying to help. Come with me, and we can talk." He said it so sweetly, and kindly.

She pushed him away, weakly, and tried for protest, but couldn't muster anything up.

She tried to stand, but found herself shaking, and sunk slowly back down onto the grass. He scoffed, "Stop being ridiculous. Let me help."

James reached down, and with a soft grunt, lifted her, like she was no more than a bag of flour.

She twined her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder, crying silently, forgetting for the moment it was James Potter holding her close, carrying her all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She clung to the last scrap of dignity as she prayed the Common Room was vacated.

Her prayer was partially answered as she lifted her head from James's shoulder, and saw but three people. Her best friend, Kristina Potter (James's younger sister, a 6th year), Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

When James entered the Common Room, carrying Lily, Sirius's jaw dropped, Remus's eyebrows shot up out of view, and Kristina leapt up, staring in shock.

James set Lily down gently on the couch, where she ignored the others, and picked up crying again as she remembered what Amos had said.

_Sorry, babe but we're done...We're done...We're done._

It kept repeating through her head like a recorded message.

_**What you said when you left**_

_**Just left me cold and out of breath.**_

_**I fell too far, was in way too deep.**_

_**Guess I let you get the best of me. **_

She soon fell into a light sleep, but could hear her friends talking in hushed tones.

"What the bloody hell _happened_, James?" Kristina demanded angrily.

James shook his head, equally angry, cracking his knuckles. "I'll bet it was Diggory. Damnit, I swear I'll--"

Lily stood, and sat in between Kristina and Sirius, across from James.

Kristina put an arm around her. "Lily, what happened? Was it Dig--Amos?"

Tears welled in Lily's eyes as she took a few calming breaths. She noticed a muscle was jumping in James's clenched jaw.

"H-he broke up w-with me." She said quietly, looking at her friends.

Her voice grew stronger as Remus squeezed her and knee reassuringly, and James and Sirius gave her an encouraging smile.

"I caught him snogging the Gryffindor slut, Delia."

Kristina suddenly grinned, and withdrew her arm from Lily's shoulders. She put her hands behind her head, and leaned back, seemingly reminiscing.

"Sirius? Didn't I 'accidentally' sucker punch her today?" Sirius laughed, his eyes sparkling. "Why, I believe you did my dear."

Lily raised her eyebrows, and looked at Remus, then James, thinking "They'll end up together."

She smiled for a moment, but remembered Amos.

_**Well, I never saw it coming**_

_**Should've started running**_

_**Long, long time ago**_

_**And I never thought I'd doubt you**_

_**I'm better off without you**_

_**More than you, more than you know.**_

Kristina soon left Lily sitting in front of the fire, and Remus dragged a slumbering Sirius up the Dorm stairs.

James edged closer to Lily. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, blinking back tears.

He nodded solemnly. "Pot--James?"

He smiled softly, "Hmm?"

"Why are you being so sweet?"

He glanced sideways at her, and shrugged. "Because. I really care about you, Lily. I always have."

She rolled her eyes, and giggled. "Of course, pranking me really made me feel the love." She lightly punched his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his legs, and chuckled.

"I considered my pranks--endearing."

They sat there for a long while, just talking until about two A.M., when James finally fell asleep.

Lily stared into the embers of the long-dead fire. She thought about Amos. It had never even occurred to her to doubt him for a second. He was so sweet and charming. How moronic she'd been. He was nothing but a fraud.

She'd loved him. She was so incredibly devastated. She never thought she'd get over him.

It was Sunday, the day after the big breakup.

She woke up and was shocked to find she was encased in a pair of strong arms. Potter's!

Then it all came rushing back to her. Last nights events. The breakup. The sobbing. The holding. The more sobbing. And James.

Her face was red and puffy. Ugh.

James's eyes suddenly popped open, and found he was looking straight into the brilliant green eyes of Lily Evans.

His heart jumped, and as she looked at him, they both looked at his clinging grip around her waist.

She burst out laughing, and suddenly, so did he.

She remembered Amos, and waited for the onslaught of tears and heartache.

But she was shocked to find it didn't come.

The two looked at the grandfather clock, and saw they were 5 minutes late for breakfast.

The parted, and met back in the Common Room to walk to breakfast together.

They raced to the Great Hall, and tied, out of breath, and laughing hard.

"I definitely beat you." Lily giggled, looking up at him.

"Suuure." They walked through the doors, and Lily froze, as she looked at the Hufflepuff table.

There was Amos, snogging Delia Stone passionately.

Her friends hadn't noticed as they were wildly waving James and Lily over. Well, Kristina had. She was clenching and unclenching her fists, gritting her teeth, clearly battling the urge to sock Delia in the eye.

It was then that it hit Lily. They were beyond done, Amos and herself. She'd have to start picking up their fragments of her broken heart. And she'd do it. She was getting over Amos Diggory.

_**I'm finally getting closure, **_

_**I guess it's really over**_

_**Finally getting better**_

_**Now I'm picking up the pieces**_

_**I'm spending all of these years**_

_**Putting my heart back together.**_

James suddenly grabbed her hand, half-smiling reassuringly. She squeezed it and together, they walked to the Gryffindor table.

Their friends were beaming, well, Remus was. Kristina and Sirius were gaping.

But when the two sat down, Lily glared at her two friends, who quickly continued bickering.

Suddenly, James jumped up. "THAT'S IT! I'LL KICK HIS ARSE FROM HERE TO FRIDAY!"

Kristina looked at where James was headed, and quickly joined him.

James slugged Amos, who already had a broken nose from when Lily had hit him. Sirius joined James, tackling him off the bench.

All the while, Kristina had not gone unnoticed. She'd grabbed Delia by her long blonde hair, and flung her to the stone floor, then leapt on top of her and punched every inch of her body she could reach.

Lily and Remus hastened over to their friends, and by the time they got over, Sirius was pinning Amos to the floor while James held him in a headlock, Amos sputtering and choking beneath his muscular arm, and their combined weight.

Remus pulled Sirius off Amos, and Sirius grabbed Kristina off Delia, who now sported a brilliant purple black eye.

"James! JAMES! Get off of him! James!" Lily gripped James's strong shoulders; Amos was slowly turning blue.

James finally released him, panting, and drew himself to full height over Amos, who, groaning, sat up slowly, gingerly touching the egg-sized lumps on the back of his head.

"Thanks, Lils. And, babe, listen, I've been thinking, and I've decided I want to take you back."

James growled, "You know, Diggory, you have a lot of nerve for a Hufflepuff who just got the shit kicked out of them in front of the whole school."

Amos supported himself on the bench behind him, and looked up at Lily with one eye, the other was swollen shut.

Lily kneeled in front of Amos, tears springing to her eyes. She pushed them back, looking Amos straight in the eye.

"Don't call me Lils."

She slapped him as hard as she could, turned and sprinted out of the Great Hall. The others were about to follow, when two bony hands clamped onto the shoulders of Kristina and James.

"Potter!" McGonagall glared fiercely at James, and Kristina opened her mouth. "Kristina, don't!" Remus hissed between his teeth.

"Which one, Professor, there's two of us, you see. Or, maybe you can't. Time for new glasses, dear?"

McGonagall's cheeks flushed a blotchy red, and steam seemed to pour out of her ears.

"Ms. Potter! That will be Detention this evening at 9 o' clock, and twenty points from Gryffindor, for your cheek, and assaulting Ms. Stone. Mr. Potter, same for you, Detention with--erm--Ms. Potter o' clock this evening. Oh yes, you too Black. Good afternoon."

She bustled away, leaving three angry pupils behind her.

"C'mon. Let's go outside. It's a great day..." Remus said in a tone that clearly said he wanted no more trouble that day. Kristina shrugged and rolled her eyes, then brushed herself off, and exited with Sirius.

"Prongs? You coming?" Remus said uncertainly.

James shook his head. "I'm going to go find Lily. See you at lunch."

James took off for the Common room, winding his way upstairs. He finally reached the Fat Lady.

"Carpe Diem." He said quickly, and bolted through as soon as she had swung forward.

He found the Common Room empty, besides the fiery haired, strong willed girl crying in front of the crackling fire.

He dropped his bag, and raced to her, gently putting an arm around her.

"Lily flower, I'm so sorry. For everything. For Diggory, for losing my cool. I'm so, so sorry."

She looked at him through her pale fingers, tears glinting in her beautiful emerald eyes, and leaned into his warm embrace, and for the third time that weekend, she found herself being held and comforted by James Potter. _The_ James Potter!

But, she'd also come to find that she didn't mind so much. That just possibly...James was becoming tolerable. No, it was more than that.

Last night, the time when she believed she'd never get over Amos Diggory, as long as she lived, James had been there, and her world had turned around.

Amos had treated her so horribly, like she was a trophy to show off to his fellow Hufflepuff's.

_Flashback..._

"_Lils! Why weren't you at the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match? How come?"_

_Lily scowled as she did every time he called her Lils. "Sorry, Amos. I just don't like Quidditch."_

_He glared at her. "Fine, whatever," He shoved past her._

"_Hey!" She growled, eyes flashing. _

"_Oh, get over it. They call you a Gryffindor? You can't even be touched without being on the verge of tears. Whatever Lils."_

As she remembered that day, the memories just kept flowing. He'd always mistreated her, showed her off, and then when they were alone shot her down. He was never good for her. No one had realized it except the Marauders. And now she'd learned the hard way that Amos Diggory was an insufferable arse.

And James Potter was the sweet one.

She'd never, ever imagined she'd be thinking that...but she had.

_**You took a hammer to these walls**_

_**Dragged the memories down the halls**_

_**Packed your bags and walked away**_

_**There was nothing I could say**_

Again it went through her mind. _Sorry babe, we're done._

_**When you slammed the front door shut**_

_**A lot of others opened up**_

_**So did my eyes so I could see**_

_**That you never were the best for me**_

That night in bed, she snuck down to the Common Room, taking her guitar with her. She sat in a cushy armchair, and strummed/sang to the first song that came to her head. Over You, by Chris Daughtry, one of her favorite Muggle singers. It fit her situation so well.

She sang the chorus, not noticing the messy haired, hazel eyes heartthrob ascending the boy Dormitory stairs.

"Well I never saw it coming, should've started running, long, long time ago. And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you, more than you, more than you know."

She was surprised to find that her eyes weren't wet, and she was singing with strong emotion.

James thought it was beautiful.

"I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over, I'm finally getting better. Now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years, putting my heart back together."

Hot tears sparkled in her eyes, but she blinked them back, and sang the end, the way she was feeling right now, and what she knew was true.

"Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you."

She placed her guitar on the couch, and whipped around at the sound of soft clapping.

"Lily...that was beautiful."

He stepped forward, his arms slightly raised, looking like a hopeful little boy who wanted a cookie before dinner.

She smiled, and hugged him, burying her face in his strong chest.

"James Potter, I think I've fallen for you." She murmured into his chest.

He tilted her chin up. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth."

He bent his head and looked her straight in the eyes, and the next thing he knew he was kissing the girl of his dreams. He knew nothing around him but her.

"Lily flower, will you go out with me?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Walk me down to the Great Hall and I'll give you my answer." She said winking.

He guided her down, clutching her hand. Once they were standing in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, and Lily saw Amos (Sporting a black eye, and several impressive lumps) limping towards her, she whispered to James, "Ask me again."

"Sonorous." She whisper-giggled.

He grinned and took her hands in his much bigger, more calloused ones.

"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?" James voice boomed over everyone's, silencing the whole Hall, and sending everyone's jaw to the floor.

"Yes!" She gave him a gentle, loving kiss, and the hall burst into applause, minus Amos, who was looking angry and flabbergasted.

Sirius raised his voice when the capping died down a bit. "James, mate, you finally got your girl!"

_**Cause the day I thought I'd never get through...**_

A few months later, the group of friends were sitting at the Black Lake, the day before their last day at Hogwarts, ever.

Kristina and Sirius had recently started dating, which seemed to interest a great number of people, but not the sum of people who still couldn't get over the fact that James Potter, and Lily Evans, sworn enemies for life were dating happily.

James was playing with a Snitch, one arm draped lazily around his girlfriend, and the other groping the Snitch.

After a particularly wild catch, James tumbled down the hill they were perched on, falling gracelessly into the freezing Lake.

When he emerged sputtering and shivering moments later, Lily performed a Warming and Drying charm on him, rolling her eyes.

"I agreed to be your girlfriend because...?"

Kristina and Sirius were too busy rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically to answer, so Remus rolled his own eyes and said, "Well, he asked you said YES! and gave him a big, sloppy kiss." In a 'duh' tone.

Lily childishly stuck her tongue out, as Kristina and Sirius leaned on each other for support, laughing.

James and Remus glanced at each other, then shoved Sirius in together, overpowering the strong Beater.

Lily and Kristina laughed so hard, tears streamed down their face.

When Sirius trudged, no longer laughing, up the hill, everyone lost control, rolling on the ground, clutching their sides, tears of mirth pouring down their red faces; even Sirius laughed at the state of himself, pulling seaweed out of his hair.

They eventually settled down, Lily nestled in James's arms, Kristina happily in Sirius's, and Nymphadora Tonks, a 5th year (A/N **lets have an imagination, readers)**, who had just arrived, sat on Remus's lap, being his current girlfriend.

Her hair was a light shade of bubblegum pink, streaked with orange and matched the gorgeous glowing sunset.

Everything was perfect for Lily, and she reveled the moment. She remembered herself going out with Amos Diggory so long ago.

Then she thought about James. She was head over heels in love with him. No question about it.

_That day I thought I'd never get through..._ Lily thought sighing softly, looking up at James, who smiled down at her, stroking her hair.

_**I got over you.**_


End file.
